Love Message
by asdfghjklcostelle
Summary: Kenapa sepasang kekasih selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengirim pesan singkat? Ih, apa gunanya? HitsuHina. RnR?


Glek! Hitsuhina lagi? Apa author gaje ini tak bosan pada Hitsuhina? Tentu saia tak bosan! Selalu dapet inspirasi kalo menyangkut Hitsuhina! Mari berkarya!

* * *

***...Love Message...***

.

Original Disclaimer : Taito Kubo...

.

Attention! Mungkin bagi kalian ini hanyalah fic membosankan, gaje, OOC, dan sebagainya, tapi saia butuh review dari kalian! Oyaa... Don't Like Don't Read!

**~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~**

RnR Please~

Klik.. klik.. klik...

.

Klik.. klik.. klik...

.

"Sedang apa, Inoue?" tanya seorang gadis bermata hazel, yang tengah mengamati tingkah laku temannya mengetik-ngetik handphone Blackberrynya.

Tangannya menopang dagunya, matanya melirik temannya. Temannya yang berambut oranye tersentak kaget, lalu mulai menenangkan diri. Sejenak kemudian, wajahnya menampakkan sedikit semburat merah.

"Ah! Aku sedang... membalas sms pacarku." jawabnya malu-malu. Temannya yang bermata hazel mengangguk mengerti dan mendesah pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah irama kecil terdengar dari handphone Inoue. Pemiliknya dengan gesit menekan pesan masuk dan melihat sebuah pesan baru. Temannya yang sedari tadi diam memutar bola mata hazelnya, dan kembali bicara.

"Dari Ishida lagi ya?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Tanpa melemparkan pandangannya dari benda mahal itu, Inoue menjawab pertanyaan temannya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Haah... pacaran lagi. Kenapa sih orang pacaran harus mengirim pesan tiap hari pada pacarnya? Apa itu tidak mengganggu?" tanya gadis berambut coklat itu bosan.

"Hihi! Momo tak pernah pacaran sih! Cobalah dekati seorang lelaki! Kau tidak ingin selamanya kesepian kan?" kata Inoue tertawa kecil.

Temannya yang bernama Momo menggembungkan pipinya yang kini sedikit merona. "Urusai!" teriaknya kesal. Meskipun diperingati, Inoue tetap tertawa melihat raut muka Momo yang terlihat malu.

**~...~...........................~...~

* * *

**

Jam pulang sekolah, semua murid mengemasi barang mereka, bergegas tuk pulang ke kediamannya masing-masing. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Momo tetap duduk di tempatnya dengan wajah yang menampakkan sangat lelah.

Beberapa menit berlalu, barulah ia mengemasi barangnya dan merangkul tas punggungnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar, dan mendapati kebisingan para murid yang berbincang-bincang.

Suara langkah kakinya yang amat pelan dan lamban menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan sangat tidak prima. Namun, lambat laun, setelah sekolah mulai tampak menyepi, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia percepat langkah kakinya. Langkah kakinya berderap-derap riuh berjalan menuruni tangga. Satu demi satu anak tangga ia lewati, sampailah sudah ia pada depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Kini ia berdiri di atas lapangan, dengan disinari terik matahari yang sangat luar biasa menusuk.

Momo telah berada di luar bagian sekolah. Matanya mencari-cari sebuah gedung klub tenis.

Sejenak kemudian, ia temukan gedung yang ia cari. Dengan perlahan, ia langkahkan kakinya menghampiri gedung itu. Kemudian, dengan hati-hati, ia gerakkan pintu gedung itu, membuat pintu tersebut menjadi sedikit terbuka. Mata hazelnya melirik-lirik dan mencari seseorang.

Saat ini, ia bisa melihat semua aktivitas yang terjadi di klub itu. Semua yang ada disana sedang dalam masa istirahat karena begitu lelahnya mereka berlatih. Lalu, Momo memusatkan matanya ke arah seorang lelaki berambut putih.

"Ah... itu dia." Momo tersenyum kecil menatapnya diam-diam. Wajahnya memancarkan kehangatan saat melirik lelaki itu yang tengah menghabiskan minumannya sebagai pelepas dahaga.

Cukup beberapa lama Momo terus memandangi lelaki itu seorang. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihatnya bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya. Terlihat bahwa mereka saling terkikik geli. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Namun... auranya berubah saat lelaki yang dipandangi merasakan ada kejanggalan. Wajahnya mulai menampakkan kecurigaan. Segera saja ia putar bola matanya ke arah pintu gedung tersebut, dan mengernyitkan alis sebelahnya.

Tatapan mereka nyaris bertemu. Pengintaiannya pun berhasil diketahui.

Segera saja, Momo langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kemungkinan yang akan lelaki itu lakukan. Segera ia jauhi gedung itu, berharap bahwa takkan ada yang mencurigai keberadaannya.

'_Ta-tadi... apakah ia melihatku?'_ tanyanya dalam batinnya. Sedikit ia lemparkan pandangannya pada arah pintu gedung itu, berharap dalam batinnya bahwa tak ada yang mencurigakan. Momo pun menghela nafas lega.

"Yokatta." katanya menghela nafas.

Sejenak kemudian, kembali ia tatapi pintu gedung tersebut yang masih sedikit terbuka berkat 'ulahnya' itu. Nampak pintu itu tergerak, membuat celah pintu itu semakin lebar terbuka. Momo yang masih berdiri di dekat sana, menggigit kecil bibirnya. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Dan... dugaannya tepat.

Seseorang berambut putih keperak-perakkan keluar dari gedung itu. Tangannya ia topang pada knop pintu tersebut. Ia terus memutar-mutar bola matanya ke segala arah, dengan wajah penasaran nampak di wajahnya.

Sontak, Momo pun langsung mencari tempat persembunyian. Dilihatnya sebuah semak-semak kecil di antara kebun sekolah yang letaknya amat dekat dengan gedung itu. Langsung ia bergerak cepat menyembunyikan diri di balik semak-semak itu, berharap lelaki seputih salju itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Untuk sesaat, keberadaannya pun tak tampak.

Lelaki itu memandang sekitarnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." gumamnya. Terlihat ia hendak memasuki gedung itu lagi.

Momo yang sedari tadi menatap penuh curiga keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menghela nafas lega, mengingat persembunyiannya cukup berhasil.

"Haah..." desahnya. Momo pun mendekap tangannya lemas dalam dadanya. Momo melangkahkan satu langkahnya ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara berat.

"Hai."

Momo teramat kaget mendengar sapaan itu. Matanya pun kian berotasi mencari-cari sumber suara. Namun sayangnya, ia temukan seorang laki-laki, berdiri di belakangnya dan menepuk punggungnya. Melihat perlakuan seperti itu, yang disapa pun mulai terbata-bata.

"K-kyaaaa! Ko-konnichiwa senpai! Konnichiwa! A-aku... a—ku... ng..." Momo menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sedari tadi diintai Momo.

Lelaki itu pun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

"Aku... hanya—" keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Suhu badannya pun memanas.

"Bukankah kau Hinamori Momo dari kelas 2-2?" potong lawan bicaranya. Momo pun terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana... senpai tau?" Momo menatap heran. Laki-laki itu memasukkan tangannya dalam sakunya.

"Jangan memanggilku senpai. Usia kita sama." ujarnya santai.

"Eh?" Momo makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau Hinamori Momo dari kelas 2-2 itu kan? Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro dari kelas 2-1. Masa kau tak mengenalku?" jelasnya. Momo mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana Hitsugaya-kun bisa mengenalku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Hitsugaya hanya menyarungkan tangannya di balik saku celananya, lalu mendongak ke arah lain. Setelah beberapa saat, respon yang ia berikan hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Entahlah." ucapnya yang makin membuat Momo bingung.

"Eeh?" Momo semakin bingung.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau kembali latihan tenis." Hitsugaya pun berbalik pergi dan kembali menghampiri gedung tenis.

Momo ditinggalkan dalam keadaan amat gugup. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Jantungnya kian memompa begitu cepat. Ia masih sangat bingung bagaimana Hitsugaya dapat mengenalnya.

"Momo-chan." sebuah suara halus nan riang mengejutkannya. Dilihatnya perempuan mungil berambut hitam yang bingung akan tingkahnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya kembali.

"Rukia-chan, aku... hanya sedang menyepi disini." ujar Momo bohong.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau belum pulang juga?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Momo pun tersenyum getir. "Belum. Rukia sendiri?"

"Aku ada rapat OSIS. Sekaligus untuk menunggu Ichigo yang sedang latihan klub." jelasnya.

"Ah... begitu..."

"Kalau begitu Momo-chan, aku pulang dulu yaa! Ja nee!" ucap Rukia sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Momo. Ia segera berlari menemui seorang lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Ja nee..." balas Momo. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia yang kini mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kembali ia menyendiri di tempat itu. Kesepian? Sangat baginya. Sudah seharusnya ia pulang sedari tadi. Kini, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghela nafas pasrah, mengetahui bahwa ia tak mendapat sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari ini.

Momo merangkul tas punggungnya. Sudah ia putuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Kekecewaan besar nampak di wajahnya.

"Kau belum pulang juga?" kembali ia dengar suara berat mengejutkannya.

Suhu badannya menjadi tidak menentu. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, ia tengok orang yang memanggilnya. "Hitsugaya-kun..." gumamnya pelan. "Aku mau pulang sekarang." Momo tersenyum simpul.

"Hm. Mungkin kita bisa pulang sama-sama." ajak Hitsugaya santai. Yang mendengarnya, jantungnya semakin tak karuan.

"Pulang sama-sama? Hn... aku sih... tak keberatan." Momo menunduk malu, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan mata emerald Hitsugaya.

Lawan bicaranya pun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Di kala langit menampakkan warna oranye, nampak sepasang lelaki dan perempuan berjalan di bawahnya. Mereka saling berdiam-diaman, apalagi si perempuan terlihat malu-malu.

"Erm... Hitsugaya-kun. Rumahmu memangnya dimana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Sebentar lagi juga sampai. Memangnya rumahmu sendiri?" Hitsugaya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hinamori.

Hinamori pun terhenti. "Sebenarnya rumahku disini." ujarnya menghadap sebuah bangunan di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Rupanya rumahmu hanya beda beberapa blok dari rumahku ya?" katanya santai. Ia acungkan jarinya menuju sebuah bangunan yang letaknya sekitar 4 blok dari rumah Hinamori.

"Eh? Rumahmu disitu?"

"Ya. Baru saja aku pindah ke sana seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh... kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Ja nee, Hitsugaya-kun." ucap Momo seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

Momo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke dalam.

Namun... tak sampai 1 meter pergerakkan langkahnya, Hitsugaya menarik lengannya. Semburat merah nampak di pipinya. Ia pun berbalik kembali menghadap Hitsugaya.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun...?"

"Aku lupa. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." kata Hitsugaya tetap menahan lengan Momo yang kini terpaku.

"A-apa?"

Sedikit rona merah timbul di wajah Hitsugaya. "Aku ingin tanya... nomor Hpmu...?" ia menundukkan kepalanya. Momo tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh? Nomorku... 08xxxxxxx. Me-memangnya ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun?" jelas Momo yang tetap menahan malu.

Hitsugaya terlihat mengetik-ngetik ponselnya. Sejenak kemudian, ia segera melepas lengan Momo dan berlari pergi menuju rumahnya. Momo yang ditinggalkan pun hanya merasa terheran-heran.

"Arigatou, Momo! Tunggulah nanti malam!" sebuah suara yang mulai mengecil terdengar dari mulut Hitsugaya.

Momo yang masih terpaku menatapnya,wajahnya mulai merona. Ia pun tersenyum malu dan memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

***. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*

* * *

**

Lagu Life milik Yui bergetar di telinga Momo. Ya. Momo tengah mendengarkan musik melalui ponselnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, lagu lain terdengar di telinganya, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia pun melepas Headsetnya, dan menekan tombol pesan masuk dari nomor yang ia tak ketahui.

'_Hai Momo!'_ tulis si pengirim padanya.

Hinamori mengerutkan alisnya. Sesungguhnya ia bingung akan identitas si pengirim. Namun tak lama kemudian, terngiang kata-kata Hitsugaya di benaknya.

"_Tunggulah nanti malam!"_

Momo tak dapat menghapus memori itu. Dengan memori tersebut, ia dapat mengetahui dengan jelas siapa pengirim pesan itu. Namun sebuah pertanyaan besar tak dapat dijawabnya. Kenapa Hitsugaya mengiriminya pesan ini?

'_Hai Hitsugaya-kun. Kenapa mengirimiku pesan?'_ balas Hinamori.

Ponsel Hinamori kembali bergetar. _'Kau hebat masih bisa mengenaliku lewat pesan ini! Erm... tak boleh ya?'_

'_Eh... bukannya begitu. Aku justru senang Hitsugaya-kun mengirimiku sms!'_

'_Benarkah? Syukurlah. Sebenarnya tadi... ada yang mau kuucapkan.'_

'_Apa?'_

Hitsugaya membalas cukup lama kali ini. Hal ini membuat Momo semakin curiga atas tindakan-tindakan lembut yang dilakukan Hitsugaya padanya. Namun sejenak kemudian, ponselnya menggetarkan pesan masuk lagi.

'_Momo. Tidakkah kau merasa curiga? Tidakkah kau merasa curiga bila aku dapat mengenalimu? Tidakkah kau merasa curiga bila aku langsung memanggil nama kecilmu? Tidakkah kau merasa curiga bila aku langsung menanyai nomor ponselmu? Tidakkah kau merasa curiga, Momo?'_

Momo tertegun memandang pesannya. Baginya, ini terlalu cepat. Memang selama ini, hanya satu orang yang membuatnya penasaran. Dialah Hitsugaya.

Namun setelah lelaki ini bersikap seperti ini padanya, apa keputusan yang akan Momo ambil? Ragu? Ya. Momo sangat ragu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Hitsugaya yang seperti ini.

'_Tentu aku sangat bingung, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku terus bertanya-tanya akan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sejak kejadian sore tadi.'_ balas Momo.

Momo terpaku di ranjangnya. Ia terus merenungkan apa yang baru saja Hitsugaya kirimkan padanya. Tentu ia curiga. Bagaimana mungkin Hitsugaya bisa mengenalinya begitu baik?

Momo pun sebenarnya sudah mengagumi Hitsugaya sejak lama. Ia terus memperhatikan lelaki itu. Namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Hitsugaya dapat mengenalinya dengan baik.

Suara akan pesan masuk berdengung lagi.

'Kau tentu resah bukan? Temui aku besok jam 13.30 di belakang sekolah, Momo.' balas Hitsugaya.

Momo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. "Belakang sekolah, ya?" gumamnya.

Ia pejamkan matanya, membuat dirinya tertidur. Ia tertidur dalam buaian mimpi yang indah dalam bayangnya.

***. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*

* * *

**

Gadis itu terpaku resah. Ya, Momo gelisah akan SMS Hitsugaya yang menyuruhnya menemui lelaki itu siang hari. Sesekali ia tengok arlojinya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 12.30.

"Haahh... masih lama sekali." desahnya pasrah.

Ia menunggu waktu berputar hingga pukul yang telah ditentukan. Ia terus menunggu dalam kelasnya. Ia menunggu panah bergerak jauh lebih cepat di dalam sana. Namun yang ia temukan, hanya sosok teman gadisnya yang selalu bermain dengan Hpnya.

"Dari tadi Momo-chan menunggu apa sih?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

Momo hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, dan terus mengutuk-ngutuk jam yang terdiam di dinding.

"Menunggu waktu berputar cepat. Kira-kira kapan itu terjadi ya?" gumamnya.

"Bwahaha!" segera saja tawa Inoue meledak. "Ya ampuun! Kata-katamu itu, puitis sekali! Tumben! Bagaimana bisa?" Momo menggembungkan pipinya. "Lagipula... sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau tunggu itu sih?" lanjut Inoue yang sangat curiga.

"Huh! Rahasia!"

Inoue menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hei, katakan padaku. Yang kau tunggu itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Bisa kupastikan dia laki-laki! Ayoo... jelaskan padaku mengenai hal ini!"

"Mana mau aku memberitahumu!" Momo membuang mukanya, membuat Inoue semakin serius menggodanya.

"Ah... nanti juga kau akan bercerita. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. Iya kan, Momo-chan." Inoue tersenyum licik, menyebabkan semburat merah nampak di wajah Momo.

"Hmph..."

"Ah iya. Kalau kau mencari saat-saat waktu berputar begitu cepat, tunggulah saat kiamat tiba. Hahaha!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

***. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*. .*

* * *

**

Waktu telah menumpu pada panah yang mengarah pukul 13.20. Tak lama lagi, sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaan akan terungkap. Sebuah pertemuan singkat dengan Hitsugaya yang menyebabkan ia begitu akrab, dalam tempo beberapa jam saja.

Sesuatu yang Momo yakini, bahwa ada perasaan tak menentu yang bergejolak dalam batinnya. Sesuatu perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui Hitsugaya.

"Momo! Sudah menunggu lama?" terlihat Hitsugaya melambai ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum terungkap di bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang. Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang ingin kau katakan." ucapnya sembari mengikat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas lelah. Mulailah ia mengatur nafasnya hingga layak berbicara lagi.

"Seperti yang kau tau, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hn... ya?"

"Tentu kau curiga atas perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba ini, kan?" Momo mengangguk mengiyakannya. Ia mulai mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ya..? Lalu...?"

"Kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Sudahlah! Ayo jawab saja!" Momo mulai memaksanya.

"Ya, ya. Diamlah dahulu." Hitsugaya menggaruk-garuk lehernya. "Momo... maafkan atas kelancanganku. Dengan seenaknya, aku bersikap seolah-olah kenal dekat denganku. Gomenasai." ia menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagimu dan bagiku, namun sudah kupendam hal ini sejak lama."

"Kau pendam?"

"Ya... mungkin kau pasti heran kenapa aku bisa mengenalmu. Itu pasti karena satu hal bukan? Aku... sudah memperhatikanmu sejak awal tahun-tahun SMA dulu." semburat merah nampak di wajahnya. "Aku yang tak punya cukup keberanian selalu memendam hal ini."

Setitik pernyataan dari Hitsugaya mulai menjelaskan pertanyaan Momo. Ada rasa yang ia pendam. Dan lagi... dengan semburat merah itu... tak salah lagi.

"Ya. Aku suka padamu."

Sebuah pernyataan cinta keluar dari bibir Hitsugaya seketika. Yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget. Jantung Momo menjadi tak menentu. Apalagi yang paling kontras ialah wajahnya yang kini dibayangi dengan semburat-semburat merah.

"Ya. Aku suka padamu."

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo menatap tak percaya. "Aku... selama ini aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu. Sejak awal melihatmu." ia mulai terbata-bata. "Aku... juga suka padamu." ia menghela nafas. "Namun... apa ini tak terlalu cepat?"

Senyum nakal timbul di wajah Hitsugaya. Ia menarik jemari Momo seketika, menyebabkan tangannya dan tangan Momo bertaut, dan juga menyebabkan semburat merah yang menebal di pipi Momo.

"Bagiku ini tidak cepat. Kita berdua sudah memendam ini terlalu lama bukan?"

Hitsugaya menarik Momo hingga masuk ke dalam dekapannya, menyebabkan mereka berdua terlihat saling berpelukan. Ia mengangkat dagu Momo, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sentuhan bibir itu pun kemudian dilepaskannya, menyebabkan kedua wajah itu sangat memerah.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya pun bersmirk ria. "Jangan lupa. Nanti malam, balas SMSku."

"SMS?"

"Ya. Seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan pasangan." ujarnya kembali.

Hinamori memandangnya, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Pasti. Pasti kubalas." aku mengedipkan mataku.

**==========Love==

* * *

**

.

Bulan purnama menampakkan rupanya, menyebabkan langit malam terlihat begitu terang. Hinamori memandangi jendela kamarnya, dengan sebuah ponsel di genggamannya. Ia pun bersenandung kecil, menatap satu-persatu bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langit.

Bzzz...

Ponsel Hinamori bergetar seketika. Segera saja Hinamori meraihnya, dan membuka fitur inboxnya. Sebuah senyum simpul pun terurai di bibirnya saat melihat sebuah kalimat singkat dari pesan itu.

.

_'Aishiteru.'_

_.  
_

OWARI...

* * *

.

Ah iya! Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita nyata. Temen saia hobi banget smsan ama pacarnya! Masalahnya minjemnya hape saia, trus sms diem-diem pas pelajaran! Makanya sebagai bentuk unjuk rasa, saia buat fic ini! *ditimpuk tomat busuk*

Kayaknya endingnya gak usah dibuat kaya gitu yaa? ==". Tapi biarlah. Gimana? Pasti anda ngerasain sesuatu yang sama kaya yang saia pikirin. Alurnya kecepetan! Masa baru kenalan langsung jadian? ==". Well... sebuah fic usang. Tak pantas di publish sepertinya.

Biarpun fic ini yang paling ngaco yang pernah saia buat, tapi tetep saia nunggu reviewnya. Review, okay?


End file.
